Storytime and a Kiss
by Wait.What
Summary: shadowshiftshipping [raebb] Beast Boy goes looking for his girlfriend in her room and winds up reading a bit of a book he trips over. Raven finds him in her room and becomes angry, and the rest is history. The story is how I see Raven's birthright. OneSho


_**Storytime and a Kiss**_

Beast Boy transformed into a fly in slid under the door and into his stoic half-demon girlfriend's room. After a couple quick glances around, Beast Boy noticed that Raven was not present in the room.

"Huh. Maybe she's on the roof. She wasn't here, or in the living room. Ah well. I'll find her eventually." Beast Boy said after he shifted back into his default form. As Beast Boy headed towards the door, however, he tripped over a book that was still open.

Beast Boy groaned and got up, rubbing his head. He looked at the book he tripped over, before picking it up and looking at the cover to see the title.

" Great Propecies of the Universe? The heck is that?" Beast Boy wondered aloud as he looked at the current page. "The heck? I can't read that! Too many big, unpronouncable words!"

Beast Boy paged through the book before finding something with words that were actually pronouncable to someone other than a nerd. He started to read it aloud.

_"Many many years ago, two different elementals were at a war. Those elementals were the elements of fire and darkness. The fire elemental had the allies of light and holiness, while the elemental of darkness had the allies of water and ice._

_Like all wars, however, it ended eventually and an alliance was formed. As a tribute to the alliance, a demon child with the powers of darkness and fire was created. This child was Trigon, better know by his soon-to-be worshippers as Scathe. However, this child was much too powerful, and as he grew, so did his power._

_As his power grew, his goals became bigger, and, eventually, he wished to rule the universe. But, alas, Scathe was soon banished to another realm, which was trapped inside the earth where few could reach it._

_But Scathe was resourceful, and managed to obtain a humaniod form so that he could bear eight children that would eventually be used as portals to the realm that had banished him. He marked each unborn baby with his mark, before warning the people of their fates and losing his humaniod form forever._

_The eldest child was to be male and an oddity on his home planet. He was to wear a mask that showed only one of his eyes. He would be an expert at fighting, but a criminal mastermind._

_The second eldest child was to be female and from the same planet as the first. She would be stoic, rarely showing emotions and always changing sides of good and evil, always believing she was nuetral. Arrogant, reckless, and sometimes suicidal, she would love to fight and be good at it, while being a backstabber._

_The thrid eldest child was to be female as well, along with being from the same planet as the first two. She would be quite the actor, always acting happy when in reality she was just as non emotional as her elder sister. She dislikes to fight, and is quite weak, yet when angry she fights to the death. She prefers politics to fighting._

_The fourth eldest child is male and from Earth. Egoistic, honorable, and proud, loving to fight but with a firm head. He doesn't get along very well with the second eldest child, but gets along well with everyone else. He has no real side, fighting only for what he wants to._

_The fourth youngest child is from Earth as well. Very cheerful and fun loving, he tends to prank others. Likes to fight and likes to fight all out in contests. He tends to fight for the side of good._

_The third youngest child is male and of Earth. Very intellgent and strong, and yet his demise is of a disease. He starts out fighting for good, but turns theif and eventually attempts to open a portal to the Demon World._

_The second youngest child is female and of Azerath. Her powers restrict her from emotion. She will not be very confident, but very vengeful. She will have good friends. A shapeshifter, an alien, a geomancer, a half man half machine, and a normal human shall help her defeate her father. She fights for the side of good._

_The youngest child is female and of Earth. A bit spoiled, and very famous. She doesn't want to fight, but does it anyways. She fights for evil in the begining, but reverts to good._

_These eight children will face many hardships, and will often have bad luck, but many friends and allies will help them in their quests, and will, eventually, give them the hope to defeat their father. But to defeat their father, they must first defeat their own inner demons."_

"The heck? That made no sense whatsoever!" Beast boy exclaimed, irritated. "The first one didn't have much detail, but it sounds alot like Slade. And the second and thrid ones sound alot like Saturn and Sia." Beast Boy shuddered at the thought of when he had met Saturn. She was just plain creepy. And psychotic. Sia was nice, however. "And that second to last sounds alot like Raven. Didn't Raven or somebody say something about this Scathe dude?" Beast Boy froze when he heard the door open, and turned to see a glaring Raven.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. In. My. ROOM?!" Raven said slowly, trying to keep cool. Beast Boy chuckled nervously.

"Eh heh...looks like I found you..." Beast Boy said, waiting for his doom. Raven walked up to him slowly, trying to keep herself from killing her boyfriend. Beast Boy chuckled nervously again before coming up with a plan. Just when Raven was about to pelt Beast Boy with random, pain inflicting objects, he kissed her on the lips before fleeing for his life. Raven, as he expected, stood there shocked, all anger gone. She stood there with the look on her face for about a minute, before she gave a small smile and walked off.

_Totally random one-shot I came up with. Might become a series but I highly doubt it. I just really had to write that story part because if I didn't, the plot bunnies would come and torture me forever and ever._


End file.
